


Doom Twofold

by azeryFalwren



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Accident Mituna Captor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azeryFalwren/pseuds/azeryFalwren
Summary: Mituna is having the worst feeling of his life- and nobody is believing him, except for his Moirail..And maybe not even him.[I get it, this stuff is done so much, but i wanted to do my own take on this. Hope y'all enjoy!!]
Relationships: Meulin Leijon/Kurloz Makara, Mituna Captor & Kurloz Makara, Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope
Kudos: 13





	Doom Twofold

\-- mitunaCaptor began trolling kurlozMakara --

MITUNA: L0z.  
MITUNA: L0z  
MITUNA: L02 turn 0n y0ur hu2kt0p man, 20meth1ng2 wr0ng  
MITUNA: L0z*

\-- kurlozMakara is now online --

KURLOZ: WHATS UP MY RIGHTEOUS BRO.  
MITUNA: Br0 y0u remember my wh0le fuck1ng uh  
MITUNA: Hell bra1n?  
KURLOZ: YOU GOTTA ALL UP AND CLARIFY FOR A BROTHER, YKNOW?  
MITUNA: The fuck1ng d00m 2en2e2, remember?  
KURLOZ: OH, YEAH MAN. SHIT GOT WHACK THAT ONE TIME AFTER YOU-  
MITUNA: 1 kn0w 1 kn0w and 1 d0nt g1ve a 2h1t  
MITUNA: Ju2t l12ten t0 my fuck1ng v01e  
MITUNA: V01ce*  
MITUNA: 1 have a very, VERY fuck1ng bad feel1ng.  
MITUNA: 2h1t2 c0m1ng man. 1 can feel 1t 1n my pan.  
KURLOZ: TUNA, CHILL YOUR FRONDS. IS IT IMMINENT? OR WE GOT SOME TIME?  
MITUNA: 1dk l0z. All 1 kn0w 12 that hell m1ght freeze 0ver.  
KURLOZ: THAT BAD?  
MITUNA: That bad.  
KURLOZ: MOTHERFUCK.  
MITUNA: Yeah. L00k, can. Can 1 2t0p by later 0n, talk ab0ut 1t?  
KURLOZ: HELL YEAH. AINT GOT NO REASON TO TELL YOU NO.  
MITUNA: Fuck1ng 2weet. 2ee y0u later, cl0wnb1tch.  
KURLOZ: I’LL BE WAITING, SWEET DIAMOND OF MINE  
MITUNA: 0h my g0g, 2t0p pale fl1rt1ng w1th me l1ke a wr1ggler.  
KURLOZ: BUT YOU’RE SO DAMN FUNNY  
MITUNA: 0h fuck 0ff.

\-- mitunaCaptor is now offline --

\-- mitunaCaptor is now online--

MITUNA: Pale f0r you  
KURLOZ: PALE FOR YOU TOO

\-- mitunaCaptor is now offline --

\-- kurlozMakara is now offline --

Your name is Mituna Captor, and you’re glad someone finally believes you. Not even Latula believes you, which, while this sort of reaction is normal for her, causes a pain in your chest that takes too many words to describe..

~~~

Your name is Kurloz Makara. And for once in your life.. You get the feeling your moirail is panicking (you know him, and you know he’s panicking) over practically nothing.


End file.
